1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cardiopulmonary resuscitation, and more particularly, to a device for measuring the force exerted during external cardiac compression.
2. Prior Art
Many lives are saved each year by the administration of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) to heart attack victims. However, such CPR is not foolproof. Frequently, the force exerted on the victim's chest during CPR is either substantially more than necessary or substantially less than necessary. When too great a force is used, the result can be broken ribs or other damage to the chest area. When too little force is used, the resuscitation efforts may be unsuccessful. Clearly, avoidance of either of these results is desired.
There are no devices presently known which provide an effective and efficient means for measuring the amount of pressure exerted on the chest of a patient during external cardiac compression. Thus, the person administering the aid can only guess whether or not he is exerting the proper amount of force.
There are devices which provide audio and visual feedback for use with a mannequin. Such mannequins are used for practicing the technique of CPR and for teaching unskilled persons how to administer CPR. However, these prior art devices are wired directly to the mannequin's sternum. They are not practical for use with a human being undergoing cardiac arrest. Thus, the only method currently available for teaching the appropriate amount of pressure to be exerted during CPR is to have a person practice on a mannequin with such a device. The person will then get an approximate feel of the proper force to be applied. This method does not provide any feedback while CPR is actually being performed on a live patient. It cannot be used with a live patient to provide such feedback, which can often be the difference between life and death.